


tell me what you hate about me.

by orphan_account



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2chan if you squint, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn, This is supposed to be cute, aka the 2seung enemies to lovers royalty au nobody asked for, and maybe he thinks seungsik is cute, chaptered fic, probably, rated t for possible swearing, seungsik delivers bread to the palace, seungwoo is bored, seungwoo is the prince, the rest of the victon members are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kang seungsik is a ray of sunshine. he’s approachable, polite and always smiling. everyone has people they don’t like but seungsik is seemingly kind to everyone. everyone that is, except one han seungwoo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. 婞

**Author's Note:**

> well okay so this was an idea that started out as a one-shot (as all my fics so far have been) but as i was writing it, i just got so many ideas and i knew it was going to be longer than one chapter. i’m the biggest sucker for the enemies to lovers trope and i’ve also always wanted to write a royalty au. so this idea was born! and because it’s always missing seungwoo hours, i decided to write a 2seung fic out of it uwu
> 
> i won’t really have an update schedule but i’ve written a few chapters already so hopefully i’ll be able to continue writing them and post them when i can. i hope you all enjoy my small contribution to the victon tag uwu (side note: chapter length will vary, just a heads up)

if there was one thing kang seungsik couldn’t fathom, it was the ridiculous reputation he had. for some reason he couldn’t possibly comprehend (“because you act like a god damn saint!!” hanse would tell him) people seemed to fail to understand that he had his limits. just like everyone else. he was only human after all. 

  
  


and just like all humans, there are certain people he can’t stand. or rather, in seungsik’s case, one person in particular. and that person happened to be the crown prince himself, han seungwoo.

  
  


if you were to ask seungsik why he didn’t like seungwoo, well let’s just say his friends would advise you against it. for someone who was often described as a literal ray of sunshine, seungsik was quite terrifying when he was angry. and more often than not, his anger was directed towards someone who wasn’t even present. 

  
  


when seungsik had first been appointed to deliver the bread to the royal palace, he couldn’t have been more thrilled. the palace was somewhere commoners like himself were rarely granted access and seungsik would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t been dying to go inside as much as the next person. 

  
  


he remembers his first visit from six months ago as if it were only yesterday; remembers being in complete awe of the gardens, fascinated by the palace itself and flustered when a royal butler appeared to escort him to the royal kitchens. 

  
  


he still finds himself in awe of the gardens and palace structure, although being greeted by the royal butler (who he now knows by name as chan) doesn’t fluster him quite as much as it did the first few times. 

  
  


the only thing seungsik doesn’t like about his daily deliveries to the palace is the chance that he may run into the crown prince. 

  
  


_seungsik’s hands feel clammy as he shows his pass to the guard at the palace gates, countless worries running through his head._

  
  


_but just as quickly as he hands the pass over, the guard passes it back with a kind grin._

  
  


_“you’re all good” the black haired guard says, dimples on full show as he smiles._

  
  


_seungsik can’t help but flush, feeling embarrassed for acting so nervous. he ducks his head with a mumbled “thank you” and runs past the gates quickly._

  
  


_seungsik doesn’t make it far up the path before he stops in his tracks again, his breath taken away by the garden surrounding him. to say it looked like it came out of a fairytale would be an understatement._

  
  


_the grass was impossibly green, even though it was already halfway through summer. the various flowers planted throughout appeared to have been colour coded, which seungsik admits is a bit weird but it looks so aesthetically pleasing he can’t really complain. additionally, there are various trees pruned into the shapes of different animals scattered throughout the landscape._

  
  


_seungsik must have unconsciously started walking again, because suddenly he’s broken out of his awestruck state by someone clearing their throat, and he realises he’s finally reached the palace._

  
  


_he jumps slightly, eyes landing on a boy who looks around his age, dressed neatly in a suit, brown hair falling in his eyes, an amused smile playing on his face._

  
  


_seungsik can’t help but feel flustered and immediately bows his head. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to get so distracted!”_

  
  


_only when he hears a chuckle does seungsik raise his head. the fluffy brown haired boy gives him a reassuring smile. “it’s alright. most people react that way when they first visit here. understandably so of course”_

  
  


_seungsik blinks rapidly and straightens as the boy approaches him, extending a hand._

  
  


_“i’m chan, one of the butlers who works here. sejun asked me show you the way to the kitchens until you can remember by yourself” he says, nodding his head towards the basket in seungsik’s hand._

  
  


_seungsik once again finds himself flustered as he shakes chan’s hand. “i’m s-seungsik” he manages to stutter out._

  
  


_chan smiles kindly at him “it’s alright to be nervous, this place is real intimidating if it’s your first time here”_

  
  


_seungsik let’s out a small sigh, smiling gratefully at chan’s kind words. then the butler steps away and gestures for seungsik to follow him._

  
  


_they walk in silence for a few moments before seungsik finds himself speaking. “so um.. who’s sejun?”_

  
  


_chan chuckles at him before replying “the head chef. he runs the kitchen, so being the bread deliverer, you’ll be seeing a lot of him”_

  
  


_seungsik nods as they round a corner, but before he can get another word out, he finds himself crashing into someone’s chest, stumbling backwards from the impact._

  
  


_he can’t help the squeak he lets out as he lands on the ground. at least his reflexes allowed him to protect the bread. but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt._

  
  


_as he tunes back into reality he realises chan is talking; at him or about him he’s not entirely sure, but regardless he glances upwards._

  
  


_if seungsik’s life were a romance novel, this would be the moment the descriptions started getting real cheesy, because the man standing above seungsik was absolutely gorgeous._

  
  


_the stranger had dark brown hair, messy but in a way that suited him. his attire of a pure white button up shirt and black dress pants looked simple but expensive at the same time. and his eyes. his eyes were such a deep colour, seungsik found himself frozen under their gaze._

  
  


_it took him another moment to realise chan was speaking to him, and he forced himself to break eye contact with the pretty boy._

  
  


_“-kay seungsik?”_

  
  


_“um! yes, i’m sorry!” seungsik suddenly felt very flustered as he sprung to his feet as quickly as he could. he quickly bowed his head to the boy in front of him in apology._

  
  


_“you’re in my way.”_

  
  


_seungsik could swear his heart stops at the cold tone. he stands up straight again, blinking in confusion, until chan tugs his arm gently._

  
  


_“sorry your highness, like i said it’s his first time here” chan apologises, his carefree voice now strained._

  
  


_“your highness??” seungsik slaps his free hand over his mouth as soon as the words leave._

  
  


_once again, he finds himself under the gaze of those deep eyes, frozen on the spot._

  
  


_after what seems like an eternity, the boy speaks again “crown prince han seungwoo to you” his voice is still cold, but something resembling a smirk flickers across his face._

  
  


_seungsik’s face flushes and he knows that he must be bright red. only he wasn’t just embarrassed now; in the 5 minutes he’d known him, the crown prince had managed to also_ irritate _seungsik. he was speechless._

  
  


_before seungsik can utter another word, seungwoo begins to walk away, and if not for chan tugging him out of the way, he would’ve smacked into seungsik again._

  
  


_seungsik had heard stories about the crown prince just like everyone else. about his cold personality and the way he isolated himself away from the world. he had never been one to believe rumours, but from that one meeting, seungsik could tell the stories left out one detail._

  
  


_“oh my god, is he_ ALWAYS _that smug???”_

  
  


seungsik snaps out of his daydream as the palace comes into view. breathing a sigh, he shakes off the memory and approaches the gate. 

  
  


the guard perks up when he hears seungsik approaching and breaks into a smile when he sees him. 

  
  


“hyung! good morning!” 

  
  


seungsik smiles fondly “morning byung!”

  
  


byungchan grins, knocking the older boy with his shoulder. “you look like you’ve been daydreaming again” 

  
  


“oh hush” seungsik huffs.

  
  


byungchan only giggles in reply, but waves him in “say hi to channie and sejun for me”

  
  


seungsik rolls his eyes but smiles regardless “always” 

  
  


byungchan gives him a small salute, before returning to his spot in front of the gate. 

  
  


seungsik smiles to himself as he makes his way up the path. in the six months seungsik had been doing the daily deliveries, he’d made friends with some of the staff there; specifically byungchan, chan and sejun. 

  
  


it was only natural of course, since he saw them every day, despite hanse’s insistence that seungsik’s friendly personality was to blame. 

as seungsik reaches the end of the path he sees chan waiting for him as usual, leaning against a pillar, his eyes trained somewhere behind seungsik. seungsik can’t stop the smile that appears on his face.

“spying on the love of your life again?”

chan’s eyes snap towards seungsik, his cheeks crimson. “i don’t know what you’re talking about hyung” he huffs, pushing off the pillar and starting off towards the kitchens without waiting for seungsik’s reply.

seungsik chuckles, jogging after him. he would never understand why chan didn’t just confess to byungchan. but it wasn’t his business either, so he made a point to watch from the sidelines. regardless of how much him and sejun would complain about it to each other.

chan manages to ignore seungsik for approximately 45 seconds before he caves and the two fall into their usual conversation.

“how is subin going?” chan asks.

“precious as always. every time he makes a mistake none of us can be mad at him. but he’s doing well, really” seungsik says with a smile.

subin was the newest employee at the bakery where seungsik worked. to say everyone was enamoured with him was an understatement. even seungsik’s palace friends were in love with him and they hadn’t even met the boy.

“you really need to introduce us sometime. to hanse as well” chan pouts as they reach the kitchens.

“i know, i know” seungsik replies, pushing the doors open. without pausing, he addresses sejun “sejunnie! are you free this weekend?”

when seungsik meets sejun’s gaze, the blonde is looking at him, horrified. seungsik blinks in confusion. when he feels chan freeze beside him, he glances at the boy and finds his gaze fixed on the other side of the kitchen.

with a sinking feeling, seungsik follows his gaze until it lands on the object of everyone’s discomfort.

han seungwoo meets his gaze, the half-eaten apple in his hand forgotten as his attention is now directed towards seungsik.

the universe really wasn’t cutting seungsik any slack today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婞 = hate
> 
> anyways, i'll be updating when i can! thank you for reading uwu


	2. 寂

seungwoo is bored. if he had any close friends they would tell you he said that all the time. but seungwoo didn’t have any friends. not really anyway. being the crown prince didn’t exactly make you approachable.  
  
of course, it didn’t help that seungwoo had a tendency to say the first thing that came to mind whenever speaking to others, which more often than not wasn’t something very kind.  
  
so yes, seungwoo is bored. he’s always bored really; being a prince wasn’t all it was cut out to be.  
  
but today he felt like he was going to go insane if he didn’t do something. anything.  
  
and so, he finds himself in the kitchens before breakfast. if the head chef is disturbed by his presence, he doesn’t show it.  
  
however the same couldn’t be said for the rest of the kitchen staff. as seungwoo sits on one of the benches, munching on an apple he’d stolen when he walked in, he can practically feel the tension in the air. they all seem to be working as quickly as they can and none of them will meet his eyes.  
  
but seungwoo can’t blame them of course. not many people face him head on; not even those on the same level as him.  
  
seungwoo is beginning to regret the kitchen visit (he is still unbelievably bored), when the kitchen doors swing open.  
  
“sejunnie! are you free this weekend?”  
  
it’s funny, really, the way the head chef’s (sejunnie? sejun?) unbothered face morphs into one of absolute horror.  
  
the two figures standing at the door are ones seungwoo vaguely recognises. one obviously a royal butler, with fluffy brown hair and an easy smile; a smile seungwoo doubts was ever shown to him. the other is a taller blonde boy, carrying a basket.  
  
the blonde is blinking at sejun in confusion. it’s adorable really. the butler (chen? chan?) seems to catch on quicker, glancing around the room until he finds the crown prince. his smile disappears almost instantly as he straightens.  
  
the blonde must notice the way chan stiffens beside him. he finally spots seungwoo, and his look of confusion shifts into something else. not horror like sejun. and not discomfort like chan either.  
  
as their eyes meet, seungwoo realises he has seen the blonde before. he’s pretty sure he delivers bread. and seungwoo’s also pretty sure he ran into him the first time they met. literally.  
  
it’s in this moment that seungwoo identifies the look the blonde is giving him right now. and before he knows it, he’s laughing.  
  
no one had ever looked at seungwoo like that. there were plenty of people who didn’t like him or were uncomfortable around him. as he said, not many people would meet his gaze head on regardless.  
  
but the blonde baker boy was not only staring seungwoo down; he was staring at him in _irritation_.  
  
the rest of the kitchen staff have scattered while seungwoo was laughing. sejun and chan are now staring at him dumbfounded. the blonde boy has gone back to blinking in confusion.  
  
seungwoo’s used to his mouth working faster than his brain, but this time he catches himself before he can blurt something out about how hilarious their faces look.  
  
instead his brain opts for the second best option.  
  
“did he just call you _sejunnie_?” seungwoo wheezes, clutching his side.  
  
before either of the dumbfounded servants can reply, the blonde is crossing his arms and staring seungwoo down again.  
  
“yeah i did” he huffs “what, am i not allowed to call my friends by their nickname in your presence, _your highness_?”  
  
both sejun and chan’s eyes go comically wide; if seungwoo wasn’t so surprised himself, he would be laughing at them again.  
  
the blonde’s stature seems to falter for a moment, as if the words had come out without his meaning to. but he seems to commit to it anyway and stands his ground.  
  
before seungwoo even registers what he’s doing, he’s jumping off the bench and moving towards the other side of the room.  
  
the blonde stands his ground until seungwoo is a step away from him. seungwoo’s taller than him, by at least an inch. seungwoo takes the last step into the other boy’s space and the blonde almost immediately takes a tiny step back.  
  
seungwoo can’t help but smirk slightly at that; although the blonde doesn’t break eye contact with him.  
  
they stare at each other like that for a while. the whole room feels like it’s holding its breath. seungwoo is 99% sure chan is next to them.  
  
finally, seungwoo speaks “you have a name, baker boy?”  
  
the blonde’s face flushes at the sudden question. whether it was out of embarrassment or surprise, seungwoo doesn’t know; but he thinks it’s adorable regardless.  
  
“it’s seungsik” the blonde mumbles after a moment. his confidence seems to be wavering the longer seungwoo holds eye contact with him.  
  
seungwoo smiles slyly, taking a step back. “nice meeting you then, _sikkie_ ”  
  
seungwoo’s out the door before he can see any of their reactions. thankfully for him, he’s barely 10 meters away before he hears a shriek.  
  
“WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT?”  
  
seungwoo finds himself laughing all the way back to his room. the majority of the kitchen trip had been a bore but those last few minutes had made the whole thing worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i hope you enjoyed this chapter from seungwoo's pov <33
> 
> 寂 = lonely


	3. 穏

“hyung!! keep your voice down, he’ll hear you!!” sejun stresses, trying to cover the older boy’s mouth.  
  
“no sejun!! just what the _fuck_ was that??”  
  
any trace of seungsik’s confidence from earlier had clearly left with the crown prince when he walked out the door. seungsik’s face is red as he paces back and forth and he’s _swearing_. sejun’s surprised he hasn’t started pulling his hair out yet.  
  
chan looks more relieved, but disoriented nonetheless. sejun feels the same way.  
  
“hyung seriously, you need to calm down” sejun sighs, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders.  
  
seungsik opens his mouth to protest, but closes it just as quickly. the older boy was generally the voice of reason and rarely lost his temper. it took a lot to get him this worked up; although the prince seemed to do it effortlessly if you were to ask sejun.  
  
seungsik sighs after a moment “you’re right. sorry sejunnie”  
  
sejun smiles at him in return, before slipping the basket off the arm of the blonde “i’m just glad that ended without consequence”  
  
chan breathes out a sigh of agreement “i thought for sure he was gonna yell at us for _something_ ”  
  
seungsik huffs in annoyance “i don’t even see what the problem was”  
  
sejun rolls his eyes “you know how it is hyung. i’m technically your superior. addressing me so casually in front of certain people isn’t taken too kindly. and that was the _prince_ of all people”  
  
“i literally thought he was going to chop your head off or something. especially after you spoke back to him” chan says, elbowing seungsik in the side.  
  
seungsik scowls at that “it’s not my fault he’s such a stuck up bastard!”  
  
sejun shushes the older boy again “hyung i know you don’t like him, but watch what you say about him while you’re here. he is the prince, regardless of how you feel about him”  
  
seungsik sighs in defeat “okay, okay, i’m sorry”  
  
sejun rolls his eyes playfully and turns back to unpacking the fresh bread seungsik had bought.  
  
“really though hyung, you’ve literally had a whole two proper interactions with him; if you can even call them that” chan says “i’ve been working here half my life and i’ve never gotten even a quarter as annoyed as you at him. and i’ve actually had to serve him!”  
  
“channie has a point. no one exactly loves the prince, but you’ve done nothing but complain about him since day dot. i’ve never heard you complain about anything except him” sejun adds, raising an eyebrow at seungsik in question.  
  
seungsik crosses his arms, chewing the inside of his cheek “i just don’t like him! he’s so full of himself!”  
  
sejun rolls his eyes again. this was always seungsik’s reply whenever they would ask. sejun knew there was more to it than that though.  
  
chan’s laughing at seungsik and the blonde boy is attempting to argue when sejun hands him back his basket.  
  
“here you go. now get out of here before the prince changes his mind and comes back to throw you into the dungeons” sejun says, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
seungsik pouts, but accepts his basket back “ _fine_. see you tomorrow sejunnie!”  
  
chan gives sejun a small salute before following seungsik out the doors.  
  
once they’re gone sejun let’s out a sigh of relief and claps his hands together loudly.  
  
his staff slowly come out of their hiding places, smiling apologetically at sejun. as always, sejun just waves them on, before returning to his own work.  
  
it’s only an hour later, after he’s completed the royal breakfast, that sejun realises he never got to answer seungsik’s question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so short >< just a mini chapter from sejun's pov uwu i will probably jump between characters povs a lot, hence why i said the chapter length will vary T^T i promise to update again soon uwu 
> 
> 穏 = calm


	4. 楽

“wow hyung did you sprint back here or something, your face is almost as red as my hair” is the first thing hanse finds himself saying when seungsik pushes the door to the bakery open. 

seungsik frowns “shut up hanse” he mumbles, pushing past the red haired boy. 

hanse only rolls his eyes, watching seungsik as he places the delivery basket back in its spot. 

“you ran into the prince again, didn’t you?” 

the glare hanse receives is all the answer he needs. “what did he do this time? look too pretty for 7am in the morning?” 

seungsik scoffs loudly. before hanse can tease him any further, he’s disappeared into the kitchens. 

hanse pouts. seungsik’s thing with the crown prince was his favourite source of entertainment. as seungsik’s closest friend he experienced firsthand how worked up seungsik got over han seungwoo. 

it was hilarious really. seungsik had only ever actually interacted with the prince when they first met. all the other times seungsik had “run into” him were only sightings really. 

_“hanse! you won’t believe it, today i saw him and he was picking all the flowers! he wasn’t even doing anything with them!”_

_“he was ignoring a royal attendant when i saw him today. something about an important meeting? how could he ignore something like that?”_

_“ugh the jerk was chasing the princess across the gardens!”_

_“hyung, she’s like seven years old, they were probably playing”_

_“who’d enjoy being chased by him??”_

if hanse was being completely honest, he was beginning to feel sorry for the prince. the things seungsik complained about all seemed to be misunderstandings to him. 

but at the same time, he wasn’t about to tell seungsik that. he wasn’t about to lose his most enjoyable entertainment because of _reason_. 

the bell on the door rings again, bringing hanse out of his thoughts. 

when his eyes land on the person at the door, he smiles instantly.

“morning subinnie” hanse grins, waving.

subin waves back nervously. the younger boy had been working at the bakery for at least a month now, but he was still a bit nervous around everyone. he was endearing enough as it was, but his shyness just made everyone want to protect him. 

“oh subin, good morning!” seungsik greets, emerging from the kitchen.

“morning hyung” subin smiles. 

hanse pouts “what about me?” he complains childishly. 

seungsik laughs, waving subin over before hanse can bully the younger boy any further. 

“this is favouritism!!” hanse yells as the two disappear out the back. 

the few customers seated at the tables laugh at the exchange, all used to the antics of the workers. 

hanse huffs, turning back to rearranging the pastries inside the cabinet. he would have to interrogate seungsik later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楽 = enjoy
> 
> HI I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR TEN BILLION YEARS, i started a twitter au and got stuck writing that instead of my stuff here :( but i'm gonna try and get these done now, i promise i'll update again soon (for real this time sjdnfsd)


End file.
